Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are details added to a game by the developers that make reference to external sources as either tributes to those sources or for humorous purposes. Items covered elsewhere Some categories of Easter Eggs are covered in detail on separate pages as listed here: *Avatar Awards - This page covers the Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Home Avatar Awards, some of which are hidden in chests. *Cheats in Redemption - This page covers the cheat codes that are found written in various areas of the game. Grave markers *At the Coot's Chapel church, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonist of the Dollar's Trilogy, the Man with No Name. *Many cemeteries contain grave markers with humorous epitaphs. *In the graveyard beside Blackwater Chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry who died in 1968 as stated on the gravestone. This would mean that the man died 51/54 years AFTER the time the game takes place. ::Apparently this could be a very elaborate Beatles reference. To wit: In 1968, Eric Clapton gave George Harrison a cherry red guitar. At the time, Harrison was 25 (1943 + 25 = 1968) and Clapton was 23 (1945 + 23 = 1968), which averages to the age of 24. That guitar had serial numbers that corresponded to a batch that had shipped from a factory in a December, with 7 being the first number in the serial. Harrison then used the guitar through many of the Beatles' most famous works. See this page for more info on the guitar. Also, Harrison apparently named the guitar 'Lucy' in homage to comedienne Lucille Ball, and this could be why Jeb Blankenship's 'love' is named Lucy. Special thanks to therealcaro at reddead.net for doing the research. *On a tombstone besides the Blackwater Chapel the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is likely a parody on the famous western actor Clint Eastwood. Messages *In the Tumbleweed church, the words "THE DEVIL HAS GOT INTO THAT BEAST" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around, while others think this is a reference to the Dark Horse. Names *In Undead Nightmare one of the achievements requires you to kill a Chupacabra. The achievement is titled "Chupathingy" which is possibly a reference to Sarge from Red vs Blue on the second episode. *The town named Plainview may be named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007), Daniel Plainview. The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In There Will Be Blood, the protagonist is obsessed with oil. The man often found working in the office in Plainview also bears a striking resemblance to Daniel. *In Blackwater, there is a building that is quite humorously named 'Althewaye Inn'. Red Dead Revolver References *When joining a campfire, sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red Harlow, a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *When playing free roam on Multiplayer, the music from the carnival level on ''Red Dead Revolver'' will play when the player is taking over an enemy hideout. *The gang hideout "Twin Rocks" is a reference to the second level from Red Dead Revolver. This has been confirmed by Rockstar. Miscellaneous *The grave of Elenora Riddick in the Tumbleweed cemetery can be opened by throwing a Fire Bottle at the grave marker. However, this oddity is a simple glitch, as it's the same grave that Seth digs up in "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead." *In Coot's Chapel, the grave of Josephine Byrd can be opened by throwing a Fire Bottle at the grave marker. This may be another glitch like the cementery of Tumbleweed. *On the outskirts of Thieves' Landing, there is a small shack by the Brittlebrush Trawl that is occupied by a white prairie woman and a black man wearing an orange coat. The two of them live together. While it is still unconfirmed, this may be a hint at segregation from back in the 1900s, where it was forbidden and outlawed for a white man/woman to marry or fall in love with a black man/woman. If the couples were caught, they were hanged. This is the same place Seth uses in Undead Nightmare. *The Stranger mission "American Appetites" is perhaps a reference to The Hills Have Eyes. A man even states the hills have cannibals in them. *In towns you may hear NPC's say "Here I am" in a manner that closely resembles the final words of the sci-fi western show Firefly. *The tombstone of Peter Turner reads "He'll never dance with another", referencing the Beatles song "I Saw Her Standing There". *Sometimes, when killing an NPC, they will scream the "Wilhelm Scream." This is perhaps a homage to various Westerns as the stock sound, the Wilhelm Scream, was initially used in "The Charge at Feather River", a Western, and was commonly used in preceding Westerns. *A man in Blackwater near the bank will say "I know you; you killed me before." If you turn away and look back he will be gone. He can also be seen at Armadillo, and will always be reading a newspaper. *A man named Link Huston in the Armadillo Saloon can often be heard saying, "I've seen 'em! Ghost riders in the sky!". This is a reference to the 1948 country song "(Ghost) Riders In The Sky: A Cowboy Legend". *South of Repentance Rock there is a 'U' shaped trail. Above the 'U' there is a collection of Native American objects between two bushes. The purpose of these objects is currently unknown, but there are several theories. *Deep south in Chuparosa, a bit west of Campo Mirada, there are strange engravings in the mountains who seems to depict prairie Indians. There's little known about these engravings and there's no information about how they were "meant to be easter eggs" you can see it here. *If roaming near Tall Trees, a rock that has an engraving of a spider can be seen. *In mission for Gaptooth Breach, one might notice that the captive Floyd Brogles is dressed in pink, this might be a reference to the English experimental rock band Pink Floyd. *It can be noted that Zombie Marston in Undead Nightmare stands sideways with an arm cocked out when he is left to stand idle. This is the same position John is standing in before he dies, after being shot and dropping his pistol. *The Redemption Mountains are most likely named after the game itself. *The achievement "Zed's Dead, Baby" is a reference to the 1994 American crime film Pulp Fiction, directed by Quentin Tarantino. In one scene, Butch Coolidge (played by Bruce Willis) and his girlfriend, Fabienne (played by Maria de Medeiros), get on a motorcycle. Fabienne asks who the motorcycle belongs to, and Butch says it belongs to Zed. When asked who Zed is, Butch replies "Zed's dead, baby. Zed's dead." Gallery Pedastal.png Ssssumbraro.png Related Content es:Easter_Eggs_y_mitos Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats Category:Gameplay Category:Speculation